hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Usual Suspects
Usual Suspects is the second single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Danny: I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind Funny Man: Woke up one morning on the sunset strip With a half-smoked blunt and some blood on my lip Hit up the brain for that Mary Jane Man, all she had left was ménage à trois Rolled in the pink, I picked up some Cuervo Walking sideways and I'm starting to swerve, oh Last night was wild, put my money in jumbos Wine and dine, tig ol' bitties and bimbos Hollywood rap pack, cans in my backpack Cruise through your valley and I'm snatching your snap-backs Huffing on some paint and I think that I'm half-black Roll another blunt and fuck it up over this track Danny: I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Johnny 3 Tears: If everybody got to be everything they wanna be I don't think I'd see you bitches sitting right in front of me Look into them windows, packing up the pistols These bitches talking shit about my Hollywood hit song You can come west but you'll never be west coast Doping on these motherfuckers deep in the DeSoto Oh no, tell me what you wanna be You can be anything but not another 3 Got the holy roller, slow blood soaker The mask on the page of a wanted poster Look into my eyes and tell me what you see The wickedness in you is the wickedness in me Danny: I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Charlie Scene: How did I let this happen? This life I can't get back from This fully-loaded magnum, if you got some questions, ask 'em I'll turn into a madman like Dahmer mixed with Manson I'll take this soul for ransom, make you scream my fucking anthem I'm knocking at your door, I'm pacing back and forth You better board up your windows 'cause I'mma start a war Or maybe I'm just tripping, this weed has got me spinning Undead until I die so when I die you know I'm living Danny: I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - keyboards, clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *Charlie Scene mentions making you sing his anthem. This anthem is most likely Everywhere I Go. * Funny Man mentions thinking he is "half-black." Deuce makes a similar claim on his own song, Now You See My Life. * This is the first single from Day of the Dead that Funny Man is featured on. Category:Singles Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Songs